


Winter vs Summer

by MaggicSorceress



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Calcifer is a whiny little bish, F/M, Gen, I may or may not have projected a bit onto this, Sort of Christmasy?, There's snow but thats about it, and he loves his family but god forbid he tells them, because i love both of them, but eh, but we love him, sort of human Calcifer?, themes from both the book and the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: No matter what anyone said, Calcifer hated Winter and Summer.Period.
Relationships: Calcifer & Howl Pendragon, Calcifer & Sophie Hatter, Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Winter vs Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day? Lets go!  
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

It wouldn’t surprise most people to discover that Calcifer wasn’t very fond of winter. Especially in Ingary. It didn’t snow often, but when it did it came down in thick sheets that froze the metal joints of the castle and seeped through the walls. He felt like he had to work double-time in the winter, which with the cold finding refuge in his own bones was not ideal and left him tired and grumpy for most of the season.

There were some things, however, that he did like about winter. As much as he hated the stuff, he had to agree that the snow was quite beautiful. The way it stuck to the empty branches of trees and somehow made even the drab streets of Market Chipping look pristine was a wonder in and of itself. He liked the ring of Michael’s laugh through an open window as he got into a snowball fight with Howl, and the way the castle would always smell of something sweet that Sophie was baking. He liked the way his cheeks stung when he returned to the castle after going out on a grocery run with Howl, and how the pale specks peppered Howl’s dark hair. So, more accurately, Calcifer didn’t dislike winter. He just disliked the cold.

What might have been more of a surprise to find out, was that as much as Calcifer disliked winter, he hated summer ten times more. Only for the simple reason that it was hot. Too hot. Swelteringly so. It didn’t help that he, being a fire demon currently embodying a much more humanoid form, burned at a much higher body temperature than the people surrounding him. During the summer, he was in a constant state of uncomfortable warmth. It made expending magic harder too. Not because it was draining, like winter, but because it was _too damn hot_ for him to even consider moving the castle more than once a day for fear that he would have this body implode on him and would have to get Howl to help make him a new one. It wasn’t that he himself had limits with heat, but rather that his new form did.

What was strange though, was even though he hated summer, there were still things that he genuinely liked about it. He liked how long the sun stayed out, and how much he could get done in a day. He liked how everyone was around more often, and the games of Blackjack he would stay up playing with Howl hours into the night. He liked the bonfires they’d have out in the marshes and making s’mores, and he liked star gazing when Michael kept his thoughts from wandering too far. He even liked the days when the heat was so overwhelming that all he could do was sit and try not to sink into it, and Sophie would come by and drape a dry, yet pleasantly cold, cloth along his forehead.

So, he supposed he didn’t hate either season as much as he previously believed. They both had their good times and their bad times, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had the potential of being.

Because, somehow, his family always found a way to make it fun.


End file.
